


Má mě rád, nemá mě rád

by SallyPejr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idjits in love, M/M, Newt neví co je to pud sebezáchovy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Vždy, když se Mlokovi něco stane, vlastně vždy, když ho Graves nutí k opatrnosti při péči o různá stvoření, vždy si z toho Mlok vydedukuje jen to, že má Graves všechna ta zvířata jen za nebezpečné věci, před kterými je nutné mít strach. Vždycky si vydedukuje, že Graves zvířatům nevěří a že je nemá rád. A to vždy vede k hádkám. K těm pitomým hádkám, co Mloka vždy doženou k slzám.





	Má mě rád, nemá mě rád

Celé patro patřící bystrozorům mlčí a jen naslouchá hádce z kanceláře svého šéfa a vládce. Teda, většina si je docela jistá, že tohle není poprvé, co se Percival Graves a Mlok Scamander hádají na tohle téma, ale tohle je prvně, co jsou svědky tohoto.

Protože dnes za úsvitu bystrozorové dělali velký zátah na pašeráky magických stvoření a mezi zvířaty byl i mladý drak, který se urval ze řetězu. Doslova.

Scamander, konzultant KOKUSY, ale jinak pořád civilista, s nimi byl samozřejmě také. Měl přímý rozkaz od ředitele Gravese, aby se držel v pozadí, dokud mu on osobně nedá svolení jít dál a postarat se o zvířata. Ovšem ve chvíli, kdy drak unikl, vrhl se Scamander do akce bez ohledu na veškerá rizika.

Však také neunikl nezraněn. Jedna paže spálená od draka, bok líznutý řezací kletbou od jednoho z pašeráků.

Sotva se ovázaný Scamander vrátil od léčitelů, zatáhl ho vzteklý Graves do své kanceláře, kde začala hádka, která se stupňovala až do křiku, který jde slyšet i přes mírná odhlučňovací kouzla na kanceláři.

„Ty zvířata za tvoje zdraví nestojí!"

„Samozřejmě, že stojí! Musím je chránit, když to nikdo jiný neudělá!"

„Máš chránit hlavně sebe! A už jsi zase zraněný! Neposlechnul si přímý rozkaz a zase jsi zraněný!"

„Ale o mě tady nejde!"

„Samozřejmě, že jde! Ale to ti říkám, ještě jednou tě ty potvory zraní a postarám se, aby ses k nim už nikdy nepřiblížil!"

To křik zastaví, i když tlumící kouzla už jsou nejspíš dávno prolomená, protože jde slyšet i Scamanderovo mumlání.

„To bys přece neudělal."

„Udělal. Když nebudeš poslouchat, udělám to," odpoví mu Graves rozhodným hlasem.

A vzápětí se dveře Gravesovy kanceláře rozrazí dokořán a ven vyběhne Mlok Scamander se svým kufrem přitisknutým k hrudi. Magizoolog proletí celým oddělením a ke schodišti a je pryč. Za sebou nechává hrobové ticho a šokované zaměstnance. Nikdo z nich to neviděl přesně, ale všichni si jsou jistí, že Scamander brečel, když odsud utíkal.

První, kdo se vzpamatoval, byl nejspíš Graves, protože dveře jeho kanceláře se kouzlem zabouchly. Všichni bystrozorové při tom zvuku nadskočili.

\- - o - -

Už se stmívá, ale Graves je pořád v práci, před sebou hromadu byrokracie a sklenku whiskey. Ovšem i když je myšlenkami u dnešního zátahu, stejně nemyslí na práci. Myslí na svého přítele.

Vzal s sebou Mloka, i když je civilista, aby mu pomohl se postarat o zvířata, která u pašeráků nepochybně najdou, ale předtím ho donutil slíbit, že zůstane schovaný, dokud to místo nevyčistí bystrozorové. Dokud pro něj on osobně nepřijde.

Ale samozřejmě, že ho Mlok neposlechnul. Samozřejmě, že se sám vrhnul do akce, aby chránil zvířata a přitom nedával pozor na sebe.

Když ten drak po Mlokovi šlehnul plamenem, Graves málem umřel hrůzou, ale Mlok to kupodivu přežil 'jen' s popálenou rukou.

Ale nebyla to vina toho draka. On byl jen vyděšený z těch bojů okolo. Stejně jako ta mantichora předtím byla jen nervózní. A sfinga před ní byla jen naštvaná, protože ten bystrozor neznal odpověď na otázku. A ten trojhlavý had byl jen unavený a hladový. Nikdy to nebyla vina zvířat. Vždy za to mohly okolnosti. Nebo Mlok sám svým neopatrným chováním. Jako by Mlok někdy byl kolem zvířat neopatrný.

Graves ty potvory občas nenávidí za všechny ty jizvy a úrazy, které Mlokovi způsobily.

Ale o tom Mlok nesmí ani slyšet. Jeho zvířata za ni nemůžou. Ani za jeho neexistující pud sebezáchovy.

A vždy, když se Mlokovi něco stane, vlastně vždy, když ho Graves nutí k opatrnosti při péči o různá stvoření, vždy si z toho Mlok vydedukuje jen to, že má Graves všechna ta zvířata jen za nebezpečné věci, před kterými je nutné mít strach. Vždycky si vydedukuje, že Graves zvířatům nevěří a že je nemá rád.

A to vždy vede k hádkám. K těm pitomým hádkám, co Mloka vždy doženou k slzám. K těm hádkám, za které se pak Graves nenávidí, i když mu jde jen o Mlokovo zdraví.

\- - o - -

Když se Graves konečně dostane domů, je už po půlnoci a v bytě je ticho a tma. Jen za svitu své hůlky se Percival pohybuje kolem, aby nerušil již spícího Mloka. Ovšem v ložnici, kam se vydal pro své pyžamo, nikdo není.

Na chvíli mu zatrne, hlavu plnou děsivých myšlenek o tom, co vše se mohlo přihodit, ale pak se rychle a tiše vydá do obývacího pokoje. A tam, zakrytý pouze tenkou dekou, spí Mlok.

Graves si jen povzdechne. Je si docela jistý, že když jsou na sebe jiné páry naštvané, že to jedna strana vyhazuje druhou, tu provinilou, z postele na pohovku, ne že se vyhostí dobrovolně.

Graves si klekne na zem vedle pohovky a na okamžik na Mloka jen hledí, než zvedne ruku a začne ho budit.

„Mloku vstávej. Pojď spát do postele."

„Tso?" zamumle Mlok, zmatený ze spánku.

„Pojď si lehnout do postele. Tady tě budou jen bolet záda," povídá Graves mírně.

„Nemůžu," zamumle Mlok a skloní hlavu tak, že ji skoro schová pod dekou. „Jsi na mě naštvaný."

„Kvůli tomu spíš tady?" diví se Graves. „Pojď si lehnout do postele."

„A co když jsem já naštvaný na tebe?" ptá se Mlok skoro neslyšně.

„Pak budu já spát na pohovce, ale ty k tomu nemáš důvod," povídá Graves, než se postaví.

Sehne se, vtiskne Mlokovi do ruky svou stále rozsvícenou hůlku a sám chytne do náruče magizoologa i s jeho dekou. Mlok jen tiše vypískne, ale jinak se nebrání.

„Ještě jsi na mě naštvaný kvůli té hádce?" ptá se Graves, když vejde do ložnice.

„Nejsem naštvaný, jen – jen smutný," přizná Mlok, hlavu skloněnou.

Graves si sedne na okraj postele, ale svého přítele pořád drží v náruči.

„Jen – jen nechápu, proč jsi – proč jsi souhlasil, abych s tebou bydlel a – byl s tebou, když nemáš rád moje zvířata," dostane ze sebe Scamander s obtížemi.

„Oh, Mloku," zamumle Graves a víc k sobě Mloka přitiskne. „To není pravda. Mám tvoje zvířata rád."

„Ale pořád se na ně zlobíš!"

„Zlobím se na ně, když tě zraní," upřesní Graves.

„Ale oni za to nemůžou. Nejsou nebezpečná," brání je Mlok se zápalem.

„Možná nejsou, ale občas tě zraní," povídá Graves, co nejklidněji to jde. „Vždycky jsem naštvaný, když tě někdo zraní a je jedno, jestli je to zvíře nebo člověk nebo větev. Nechci, abys byl zraněný. Mám o tebe starosti," snaží se mu Graves vysvětlit svůj postoj.

„To nemusíš. Moje zvířata mi neublíží. Leda bych udělal něco hloupého, ale jinak jsou neškodná," říká Mlok s železnou jistotou v hlase.

„Já vím," povzdechne si Graves, než Mlokovi vtiskne krátký polibek do vlasů. „Chceš, abych spal na pohovce?" zeptá se.

Odpovědí mu je jen rychlé zavrtění hlavou.

„Dobře," přikývne Graves. „Jen se převleču a budu zpátky, ano?"

„Jo," špitne Mlok, načež je opatrně položen na postel.

Graves mu věnuje ještě jedno políbení do vlasů, než se i se svým pyžamem a hůlkou vydá do koupelny.

\- - o - -

Tina Goldsteinová bude mít asi na věky věků slabost pro Mloka Scamandera. Tak už to bývá, když už se do někoho zamilujete a ona se zamilovala. Ale když se Mlok Scamander po roce vrátil do New Yorku, už nebyl zamilovaný do ní. Anebo možná do ní nebyl zamilovaný od začátku. Těžko říct, protože každý může od pohledu poznat, že mezilidské interakce jakéhokoliv typu jsou pro tohoto magizoologa tak trochu záhadou.

Když se pak její šéf začal Mlokovi dvořit – no, nejdřív to neviděla nebo možná jen nechtěla vidět, ale- Ti dva jsou svoje úplné protiklady a to snad úplně ve všem mimo pohlaví. A přesto nebo proto k sobě skvěle pasují.

A Tina se nějak dostala přes svou žárlivost a místo toho zůstala Mlokovou 'jen' kamarádkou, nejlepší bystrozorkou pod vedením ředitele Gravese a tichou pozorovatelkou jejich vztahu. A že je to vztah takřka dokonalý.

Jen kdyby Mlok trochu míň riskoval.

Na druhou stranu, Graves je bystrozor a mocný muž. Mlok je snad jediný, kdo má potenciálně stejně nebezpečnou nebo i nebezpečnější práci jako Percival Graves.

\- - o - -

„Tino? Myslíš, že má Percy rád moje zvířata? Nebo že je nesnáší?" zeptá se Mlok tiše pár dní po oné pamětihodné hádce na bystrozorském oddělení.

„Samozřejmě, že je má rád," přitaká hned Tina. „Teda, nemiluje je tolik jako ty, ale to asi nikdo na světě. Ale má je rád. Dokonce i když ti občas uteče hrabák, tak ho má Graves rád, ne?" povídá Goldsteinová, zatímco oběma chystá pití. Čaj pro Mloka a kakao pro sebe.

„To jo," hlesne Mlok, pohled upřený na své ruce, ve kterých žmoulá cíp vesty. „Ale on se na ně- Pořád se na ně zlobí. Říkám mu, že nejdou nebezpeční, ale on- Pořád se bojí, že mi něco udělají. Ale oni jsou hodní. Nejsou zlí! Ani nebezpeční! Vážně nejsou!" brání Mlok svoje zvířata, zoufalý pohled na vteřinku upřený do Tininých očí, než zase hlavu skloní.

„Ale on se na ně stejně pořád zlobí. A říkal, říkal, že mi je sebere, když nebudu poslouchat," dodá skoro šeptem.

Tina na moment zůstane stát s dvěma hrnky v rukách a se skousnutým rtem, než si pomalu sedne vedle Mloka a položí hrnky na stůl.

„To myslíš- To mluvíš o té hádce v práci?" zeptá se opatrně.

Odpovědí jí je jedno přikývnutí a pohled upřený na druhou stranu, než co sedí ona.

„Mloku, když jsi s námi v práci, jsi jen civilista. A civilista musí poslouchat rozkazy. Já vím, že jsi byl ve válce, ale nejsi bystrozor. Neumíš se bránit tak dobře jako my. A i ty musíš uznat, že často lezeš do nebezpečných situací. A to myslím od lidí i od zvířat," povídá Tina pomalu.

„Já jen chci pomoci zvířatům, nic víc," zamumle Mlok.

„Já vím. A Graves to ví také," přikyvuje Tina na souhlas. „Ale nemůžeš jim chodit pomáhat, dokud ti to nedovolíme. Co kdyby tam byl nějaký zlý kouzelník, co by tě napadl? Co kdyby tam byla nastražená kletba?" snaží se mu to vysvětlit.

„Ale ty můžou ublížit i vám a vy tam jdete. A můžou ublížit i zvířatům a kdo jim pomůže, když tam nebudu?" povídá Mlok, pohled upřený někam nad její rameno.

„My máme speciální výcvik, abychom si poradili, ty ne. Proto jdeme vždy první a to místo zabezpečíme," říká mu Tina. „A když tam jdeš dřív, než ti dovolíme, můžou tě zranit, a kdo pak pomůže tvým zvířatům, když ty budeš u léčitelů, no? Musíš na sebe dávat pozor."

„To říká i Percy," zamumle Mlok skoro neslyšně, než se schová za svým čajem.

\- - o - -

„Mloku!" v podstatě zakřičí Graves, když uvidí svého přítele.

Polonahý magizoolog sedí na zemi v jejich koupelně a snaží se ovázat si své zraněné předloktí, které očividně dost krvácí.

„Co se stalo?" zeptá se Graves, když padne na kolena vedle vylekaného Mloka. Zvedne ruce, jako by chtěl pomoci nebo obejmout, ale zarazí se dřív, než se dotkne. Neví, co se stalo, jak může pomoci.

„Nebyla to její chyba, vážně. Vylekal jsem ji. Nebyla to její chyba," povídá Mlok spěšně, slzy na krajíčku, prosebný a trochu vystrašený pohled upřený na Gravese.

„Cože? Co se stalo?" zopakuje Graves přísně.

„Prosím, neubližuj jí, byla to moje chyba. Ona není nebezpečná," povídá Mlok, v podstatě škemrá a teď už mu slzy po tvářích tečou.

Graves na něj jen nechápavě hledí. Copak- Copak si Mlok vážně myslí, že by jeho zvířatům ublížil? Vždyť jsou pro Mloka jako jeho děti!

„Mloku," šeptne Graves, než opatrně chytne magizoologovu tvář do dlaní a donutí ho se na něj podívat. „Já jí nechci ublížit, ať už tohle udělalo kterékoliv z tvých zvířat. Já jen chci vědět, co se stalo. Co se stalo? Proč jsi zraněný? Jak ti můžu pomoct?"

„V-vážně?" vzlykne Scamander. „Nezlob-bíš se na ni?"

„Zlobím, protože ti ublížila, ale nic jí neudělám," odpoví mu Graves po pravdě. „A teď mi řekni, co se stalo a jak ti můžu pomoct," dodá skoro jako rozkaz.

\- - o - -

Percival Graves nepije a nesvěřuje se se svými pracovními či osobními problémy. Percival Graves také nemá přátele, kterým by se svěřoval nebo soukromý život, se kterým by se svěřoval. Nemá přátele, známé ani partnera na jakkoliv dlouhou či krátkou dobu. Něco takového pro něj neexistuje, jen práce a povinnosti. Proto byl Percival Graves ideálním cílem únosu a výměny ze strany Gellerta Grindelwalda.

A proto se snažil své chování změnit. Možná to jsou důvody, proč ho Mlok Scamander po svém návratu do Států našel jako relativně příjemného společníka. Protože se změnil.

No ale ve výsledku to stejně znamená, že momentálně Percival Graves pije alkohol. A svěřuje se se svými osobními problémy.

Jeho vrbou je Tina Goldsteinová, jeho nejlepší bystrozor. A také možná jeho nejbližší přítel, má-li vůbec Graves něco takového a určitě jediná z jeho hrstičky známých a asi přátel, komu je ochotný se svěřovat ohledně svého soukromého života. A jedna z mála, kdo opravdu zná Mloka Scamandera.

„Proč musí pořád dělat něco nebezpečného?" zeptá se Graves už asi po desáté za večer.

„Protože zvířata," řekne mu na to Tina. Její odpověď se s přibývajícím časem a alkoholem dost zkrátila.

„Vždycky, když mu ublíží a já si o něj dělám starosti, tak si myslí, že jsem naštvaný na jeho zvířata," stěžuje si Graves.

„Ale to jste- jsi- Jsi na ně naštvaný," upozorní ho Tina.

„Jsem. Ale on si myslí, že jim půjdu ublížit, abych se pomstil nebo tak něco," rozhodí Graves rukama.

„Co?!" vyprskne Tina, ale její šéf si jí nevšímá.

„Mám o něj starosti, ale on si myslí, že chci pozabíjet jeho zvířata. Proč prostě nedokáže pochopit, že o něj mám strach?"

„Není zvyklý," pokrčí Tina nejistě rameny. „Není zvyklý, aby o něj měl někdo strach. Neměl přátele. Až nás. Má rodinu, ale ti jsou daleko. Takže není zvyklý, že o něj má někdo strach."

„Tak ať si na to už sakra zvykne!" praští Graves rukou do stolu, aby vzápětí zabořil obličej do dlaní. „Ať už si zvykne nebo mě dožene k šílenství. A sebe do hrobu."

Na to mu Tina nic neřekne, jen ho chlácholivě poplácá po rameni, než jim objedná další rundu.

\- - o - -

Mlok sedí v kufru ve své dílně, ve vlasech kůroleza, na klíně dřímajícího hrabáka a sepisuje své poznatky o životě ohňových krabů, když najednou někdo rozrazí víko kufru a rozběhne se po schodech dolů.

„Mloku!" huláká Tina, i když sama nejlíp ví, že v kufru se nekřičí. Ani neběhá.

Scamander se s nechápavým výrazem postaví, hrabáka v rukách, ale nestačí udělat ani krok, než je Tina dole a před ním.

„Hekaté, jsi tady. Díky, Kirké," vydechne Goldsteinová s úlevou. „Musíš se mnou."

„Co se stalo?" zeptá se Mlok s obavami a položí probuzeného hrabáka na stůl. Tina nikdy neběhá ani nekřičí. Musí se dít něco opravdu opravdu vážného.

„Jde o Gravese," řekne Tina s nejistým výrazem. „Je v nemocnici."

Mlok okamžitě zbledne obavami.

„V- V nemocnici?" špitne.

„Dělali jsme zátah a byli v přesile," vysvětluje mu Tina překotně. „Dostali jsme je všechny, ale zranili Gravese. Musel do nemocnice a léčitelé k němu nechtějí nikoho pustit. Nic o jeho stavu nevíme. Chtěla jsem přinést aspoň nějaké zprávy, ale nic mi neřeknou," povídá Tina s omluvným výrazem i hlasem.

„Chci jít za ním," řekne jí jen Mlok tichým vyděšeným hlasem.

„Hned," přikývne Tina na souhlas.

\- - o - -

Když se Percival Graves probudí poprvé, je to jen na chvíli. Stačí to jen na to, aby zjistil, že ho šíleně bolí jeden bok, že se nemůže hýbat a že mu něco drtí jednu ruku a prsty. Stačí to k tomu, aby poznal, že vedle něj někdo sedí a že ten někdo je Mlok s uslzenou tváří.

Chce ho utěšit, ale zase usne.

Když se probere podruhé, je to pro něj dost nezvyklým pomalým způsobem, kdy místo okamžité bdělosti postupně proplouvá k vědomí.

Podle pachu pozná, že je v nemocnici. Podle bolesti v boku, že kvůli vlastnímu zranění. A podle pevného stisku ruky, že je s ním ještě někdo. Otevření očí, byť do příšerně ostrého světla, potvrdí, že ten někdo je Mlok.

Mlok s ustaraným výrazem a černými kruhy pod očima.

Graves na něj zkusí promluvit, ale jen něco zachrčí, pusa a krk příliš vyschlé na tvorbu slov. Ale aspoň tím přilákal Mlokovu pozornost.

„Jsi vzhůru," šeptne Scamander překvapeně. „Jsi vzhůru!" zopakuje vzápětí radostně a o vteřinu později má Graves plnou náruč Mloka, co pláče úlevou.

„Měl jsem takový strach. Pořád jsi jen spal," vzlyká mu Mlok do ramene.

Graves pořád nemůže mluvit, aspoň tedy srozumitelně ne, tak ho pro tuto chvíli jen pevně obejme. Nebo tak pevně, jak to přes bolest v boku jde.

\- - o - -

Spojené síly Gravese, Tiny a zdravotnického personálu nakonec donutily Mloka jít domů a konečně se pořádně vyspat, když už Graves není ve vážném nebezpečí. A taky se umýt a převléct, když už jsme u toho.

Do té doby totiž Mlok odcházel z nemocnice jen proto, aby se postaral o svá zvířata a to ještě jen pokud s Percivalem po dobu jeho nepřítomnosti zůstala jedna ze sester Goldsteinových. A ani tak nebyl nikdy pryč víc jak hodinku nebo dvě. Všichni si o něj dělali málem větší starosti než o raněného.

„Tohle je naprosto zbytečné," brble si Mlok pod nosem, zatímco ho Tina vede do jeho a Gravesova bytu.

„Není to zbytečné," namítne Tina s důrazem na první slovo. „Musíš se už konečně vyspat."

„Ale já stejně nebudu spát," rozhodí Mlok rukama. „Mám moc starostí o Percyho, abych spal. Nemůžu spát," dodá tišším hlasem.

„Bude v pořádku, slyšel jsi léčitele," řekne mu Tina mírně.

„Já vím. Vím, co říkal léčitel, ale stejně o něj mám strach. Vím, že je to hloupost, že se o něj starají dobře, ale stejně- Nemůžu si pomoct," povídá, jako by se styděl.

„Mloku, to je přece normální, že máš starosti o někoho, koho máš rád, i když logicky víš, že jim nic nehrozí," řekne mu Tina mírným hlasem, ruce položené na jeho pažích. „Mít strach, starosti, být nervózní a tak dále, to je úplně normální."

„Vážně?"

„Určitě. Když máš někoho rád, když jsi do někoho zamilovaný, tak je úplně normální, že tohle cítíš, když se ten druhý zraní nebo když je v nebezpečí." přesvědčuje ho Tina. „Graves přece cítí to samé, když se něco stane tobě."

„C-cože? Seš si jistá?" vyhrkne Mlok a trochu zbledne.

„Samozřejmě. Mloku, proč si myslíš, že se vždycky zlobí, když se ti něco stane? Má o tebe strach a nemůže si pomoct a je naštvaný na všechny, kdo ti ublížili a na sebe, protože tě neochránil," vysvětluje Tina a má dost práce, aby u toho neprotočila oči nebo nevěnovala Mlokovi jeden pohlavek s nadějí, že by se mu pak rozsvítilo.

„Oh," hlesne jen magizoolog.

A vzápětí se otočí na patě a je pryč.

„Mloku!" křikne Goldsteinová naštvaně, ale celkem zbytečně, když se zdroj její nevole už přemístil.

\- - o - -

Graves měl za sebou sprchu, se kterou mu k jeho hanbě musela pomáhat lékouzelnice a akorát se ukládal k brzkému spánku, když mu na pokoj vrazil Mlok. Než se Graves stačí leknout, že se něco stalo, přistane mu Scamander v klíně, dlouhé ruce omotané kolem jeho ramen.

„Omlouvám se, strašně se ti omlouvám. Omlouvám se," drmolí Mlok do pyžama na Gravesově hrudi a podle jisté vlhkosti v těch místech bystrozor ke své hrůze zjistí, že jeho přítel brečí.

„Mloku, co se stalo? Jsi v pořádku? Jsou zvířata?" ptá se Graves a snaží se mladého muže trochu zvednout, aby mu mohl vidět do obličeje, ovšem moc se mu to nedaří.

„Omlouvám se. Já jsem nevěděl. Myslel jsem, že se na ně zlobíš. Ale ty ses zlobil na mě. Jenom kvůli starostem. Dělám jenom problémy, já vím. Ale já se polepším. Nebo to aspoň zkusím. Slibuju. A omlouvám se. Strašně se ti omlouvám."

„Mloku, klid. Je to dobré," snaží se ho zmatený Graves uchlácholit. „Není za co se mi omlouvat."

„Ale je!" vyhrkne Mlok a skoro si nad Gravesem klekne, když se mu podívá do tváře. „Dělám problémy a ty si pak děláš starosti a já se pak hádám a nic jsem nepochopil."

„Pojď sem," vydechne Graves se zavrtěním hlavy. Není si tak úplně jistý, o co teď Mlokovi přesně jde, ale to mu nebrání, aby si ho přitáhl blíž, dokud magizoolog neleží vedle něj a pořádně ho objal.

„To je v pořádku. Nic ti nevyčítám, takže se nemusíš omlouvat. Je to v pořádku. Slibuju," povídá tichým chlácholivým hlasem a občas mezi slovy vtiskne Mlokovi do vlasů krátký polibek.

Než se na pokoji objeví léčitelka, oba už spí ve vzájemném objetí.

\- - o - -

Bylo třeba příchodu Goldsteinové, aby Graves z Mlokových řečí pochopil, o co vlastně jde a co měla znamenat ta večerní scéna.

A když Graves pochopí, neví, jestli má Mloka políbit a pevně obejmout nebo nad ním zalomit rukama a protočit oči.

Copak musel skončit v nemocnici, aby Mlokovi došlo, že o něj má strach, když se žene do něčeho nebezpečného? No ale pokud to Mloka donutí dávat na sebe pozor, pak v nemocnici klidně skončí jednou do měsíce. Hlavně pokud tam nebude muset ležet jeho přítel.


End file.
